


Day 12 - Enchanted Forest

by Looney_tunes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_tunes/pseuds/Looney_tunes
Summary: Michael and Gavin are an evening away from their fate, so they spend it in their happy place.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Day 12 - Enchanted Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for this to be a 2 partner after fantober is finished :3

It had all gone to shit so quickly. They knew the risks and the dangers of war, but they were fools to ever think they had the upper hand. The first few enemy rounds had taken out a significant chunk of their strongest team, and splattered the morale of the survivors. They quickly learned it was a death sentence, and there was no way out.

\----

(The night before)

Gavin's eyes swept over Michael's body as he lay in the lush grass. Daisies and forget-me-nots littered the deep green floor and spidered off in all directions. They were surrounded by a wall of trees that grew far into the sky, leaves beginning to turn orange and gently pirouette to the floor. 

It was early evening and the sun was starting to set. The sky painted pastel purple as the sun's last rays illuminated the clouds a rich orange. Murmurations of birds danced across the lavender sky as they made their way back to roost. The dark was nearly upon them, which meant the forest clearing was about to come alive.

"Michael," Gavin nudged the sleeping man gently. "Michael, it's nearly time boi," he nudged again, harder this time.

"Mmm," Michael hummed, smiling softly at Gav as his eyes fluttered open.

"It's always so beautiful here Michael, we should live here," Gavin mused, taking in the scenery for the billionth time. Michael agreed with his sentiments but never took his eyes off Gavin, "it is beautiful here," he thought to himself. 

Gavin lay down next to Michael, their shoulders touching, hand in hand. They looked up to the sky to see the transformation begin and they didn't have to wait long. Just as the last remaining lux of light dwindled, the forest began its magic show. Starting at the tips of the tallest trees a shimmering blue light appeared. Slowly, the blue travelled down the length of each tree in unison. The clearing, which was previously dark, was now brightly lit as the veins and roots of all the surrounding flora started to glow in the same azure from before. Even the daisies and forget-me-nots had erupted into the bright blue glow, making them a blanket out of bioluminescence.

Soon all they could see was blue, but the forest never stopped there. Tiny specs of yellow and red shone brightly, attached to leaves at first but then quickly flitting through the night sky. The fireflies dance commenced, they watched as each individual bug elegantly moved around each other and visited each plant. They swirled into the air, creating a soft, shimmering haze that descended upon them. They welcomed it gladly. Its power was that of a deep, mystical magic born millennia ago. It healed the deepest wounds, cured the most incurable illness, and strengthened the aura of any being who witnessed its display. The haze, known as Dásos, coated the clearing and everything in it. Michael and Gavin developed a blue glow, similar to the trees and plants, that surrounded their bodies and strengthened them. Their aura’s being charged. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Michael asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Gavin shook his head, as if to remove the thought entirely. And with good reason. Tomorrow they are being sent into the fray. A battle. A war. Their village had been attacked by a neighbouring one, Mintwillow, for land, or power, or some other bullshit. The whole village was preparing for it but there had already been rumors that Mintwillow had employed an army of giants. Kendalpine, Michael and Gavin’s village, was in trouble if that was true. They didn’t have nearly that much power. The only mystics they had onside were the goblin’s, and even they would switch for a single gold coin more. This night in the forest could quite easily be their last, Gavin didn’t want to spoil that with thought of their impending doom. They were preparing as much as they could, charging themselves with Dásos, only time would tell what would happen next. 

Michael was going to respond but there was nothing to say. He could be angry and annoyed that Gavin wasn’t taking it seriously. He could bore both of them with fighting strategies and tactics. But it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want what could potentially be his last memory of Gavin to be him walking away or pissed off. One last night with his boi. That was his strength. 

They stayed in the clearing all night. Healing and strengthening. Spending their possible last breaths with each other in the place that made them the happiest.


End file.
